


I Found A Way to Have You

by 0idontknow0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0idontknow0/pseuds/0idontknow0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy's got his eyes set on Harry but Harry's only got eyes for Draco. He can fix that though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Found A Way to Have You

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Note:** mab I saw your prompt and I couldn't just leave it there. I hope you like what I've done with it. Enjoy!

Click on image to expand.

 

[](http://imagizer.imageshack.us/a/img820/9533/6ofk.png)

**Author's Note:**

> Comment here, or go [back to Livejournal](http://hp-darkages.livejournal.com/).


End file.
